Sonic Boom: Happy Halloween
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and his friends are excited about Halloween this year, including Team Shadow too. But when it comes to something scary, Shadow tells them that he does not get scared at anything. But will he get scared when Dr. Eggman pulls a scary trick on the heroes?


**Hey guys! Did you see the new episode of My Little Pony? The Crusaders have finally got their cutie marks!  
Its about time they earned it! Its been forever for who knows how long they'll get it without giving up. I'm sure gonna miss their blank marks but I'm just happy that they've finally got their cutie marks. :)  
Congratulations to Applebloo, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo. ^^  
**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was October 31, 2015 in Bygone Island where everyone in the village is putting up decorations of Halloween. Fake spiders, fake bats, fake ghosts, and pumpkins.

"I hope this year for Halloween will turn out fang-tastic" Sonic joked.

"Yup, but it's already noon right now. So we got plenty of time when its night time" Amy said, hanging the fake toy ghost on the trees.

"It's just the same old thing. Getting candy from the knocking doors is not even that scary. Should it be scarier like the Cross-Eye-Moose that will curse us all?!" Sticks screamed.

"Sticks, there's no such thing as curses. It's just fake magic in stories" Hex said.

"No one ever believes me!" Sticks said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And where's Shadow, Nebula? I thought he was gonna come" Sonic asked.

"He is. He's just…..doing his own things as usual" Nebula smiled nervously.

"Man, sometimes I wonder what he fears the most. He always says he's not afraid of anything. One day I'll figure out what he's really scared of" Sonic crossed his arms and leans his back against the tree. That was until a dark hedgehog poked his head out upside down from the tree wearing fake vampire fangs and cape, hissing in Sonic's face.

 _ **"*HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*"**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed in high-pitch and jumped into Amy's arms in fear.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I got you good this time, Sonic!" Shadow laughed and got down, spitting the fake fangs out of his mouth in his hand.

"Shadow! That was not funny!" Sonic snarled, getting out of Amy's arms.

"Yes it was, Faker. You screamed like a girl" Shadow smirked.

"SHUT UP! I wasn't scared!" Sonic growled.

"Sure you weren't. You were just stalked" Shadow mocks him.

"Hmph! But just wait until you see my costume" Sonic said.

"Whatever" Shadow shrugs, "And from what you said a few seconds ago, I don't fear anything"

"Everyone has fears, Shadow" Amy said.

"Me too, Shads. The only thing that scares me the most is-…..AAHHH!" Nebula got spooked from a fake zombie dummy standing behind her, "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" she stumbles and moves away from it.

"Nebula it's a fake" Amy shook her head in annoyance.

"Sorry. I got a fear of zombies" Nebula said, putting her hand on her heart and panting heavily.

"You see. Even Nebula has it" Sonic said to Shadow.

Shadow didn't respond and crossed his arms.

"Okay I give up" Sonic muttered.

"I thought so" Shadow chuckled, "Like I said, I don't get scared of anything"

"Aaaahhh! Not again! The mauve-colored seven-legged spider!" Sticks screaming and pointing at the same purple spider from last time when she was freed from the Cross-Eyed-Moose curse, "Shadow, look out!"

The purple spider crawls on Shadow's leg to his arm but he didn't even flinch or scream, "It's just a dumb spider" Shadow chuckled and flicks it away, "See"

"It would've bitten you" Tails said.

"Well, it didn't. Anyways, let's see how scared you all are when the sun sets down" Shadow said, walking up to Nebula and teleports out of here with her.

What they don't know is that a fly-bot is spying at Sonic and his friends.

 **xxx**

"Very interesting. So Shadow seems to not fear anything? Well, tonight I'll give him something to be scared about. This year will be different" Eggman cackled.

"What would it be master?" Cubot asked him.

"I'll make ghost animatronics that look very real, including robots that looks like zombies, his girlfriend can't withstand them" Eggman grins sinisterly.

"Oh, very spooky master" Orbot said.

 **xxx**

Shadow was now at the Meh Burger with Nebula and they shared a drink together. The whole bar was Halloween decorated as well.

"Well its great being fearless, Nebula. No offense" Shadow said.

"None taken. But sooner or later you'll find your fear" Nebula said.

"Maybe. But if I see a ghost or monster again, I know it's a fake by tearing the skin off" Shadow said.

"Yup, those don't scare me. But still, fake zombies are always scary to me. Even from the movies" Nebula said.

"Really. Well at least there's no cross-eyed moose around here" Shadow said.

"I wonder why Sticks thinks it's a curse" Nebula said.

"She has been wild for too long. Some normal people can be cross-eyed. Well let's go and have scare-some at town" Shadow said, getting up from the chair.

"Yup" Nebula got up too, "I just hope that Doctor doesn't do anything stupid at the village tonight. There are kids going out to trick-or-treat around the village" she said.

Shadow nodded as they head out. They saw a lot of children and teenagers in costumes and among them was Tails in a costume made of cardboards and lamps.

"Guys, check out my costume" Tails said.

"Looks nice, are you gonna scare Zooey with it?" Shadow asked.

"Nah, she and I are going out again" Tails said.

"What exactly are you supposed to be, Tails?" Nebula asked.

"An old toy-robot. You?" Tails said.

"Shadow and I are gonna be dressed like vampires" Nebula said.

"Cool. Can't wait to see you guys wear that costume. Oh, the sun is setting. You guys might wanna get ready" Tails said.

 **xxx**

At some other place, the Boom gang was walking around for trick-or-treat. Sonic was dressed up as a werehog, Sticks as a black cat, Amy as a witch and Knuckles as the Hulk by putting green paint and adding purple pants.

"I look fearsome in my costume, that's why we got a lot of candy tonight" Sonic said.

"Yeah my Sonic-wolf" Amy said.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" the gang shouted at the same time.

"Oh, nice costumes. Especially you Sticks look like a real kitty" the Lady Walrus said.

"Thanks. Now the CANDY!" Sticks shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, okay" the walrus remained calm and gave them each candy in their bags.

"Thanks. Happy Halloween" the gang said to the walrus female.

"No problem. Happy Halloween" she closed the door.

They spotted Nebula and Shadow coming to their direction, dressed up as vampires.

"Wow, nice costume Nebula" Amy said.

"Thanks, you too" Nebula said.

"Do I really look fearsome in this outfit?" Knuckles asked Shadow.

"No, you look weird" Shadow muttered.

"Oh. Right, I never really liked it" Knuckles joked.

"Well guys, let's go and get some more candy before its midnight" Sonic said.

"Agreed" Shadow said, following the rest of the gang with Nebula. After a while of getting candy, they noticed a caramel on the ground near the forest.

Shadow picked up one, unwraps it and ate it, "Hmmm, caramels"

"Not just that. Look, there's a trail of it" Nebula pointed.

"Mmmhmmm, more candy on the way. SCOORE!" Sticks cheered.

"Alright, let's go get all of it" Sonic said, beginning to pick it up one by one with the gang behind him. They followed the trail deeper and deeper into the forest until the village was not visible anymore. That until they see a pumpkin full of caramels, candy fishes, lollipops and chocolate.

"Yes, there is our treasure!" Sticks said and runs up to it but accidently bumped into someone.

"UGH!"  
"Ow! Sticks, watch where you're going!" it was Hex dressed up as Queen Cleopatra.

"Oh, sorry Hex" Sticks said nervously.

"It's alright. Were you going to that pumpkin?" Hex asked.

"Yes, out of the way!" Sticks jumps onto the pumpkin and began eating of the candy.

"Sticks, save some for us!" the gang rushed to the pumpkin and just as they are about to eat the candy, a tube appeared and began sucking them all in.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"What's going on?!" Sonic screamed.

"How should I know?!" Shadow screamed in anger.

"This better not be a prank, Tails!" Sticks screamed.

"I didn't set this up, I swear!" Tails shrieked.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the gang keeps screaming until they came to the end of the sucking tube. Landing on the cold metal floor.

"UGH!" Shadow was the first one to land but felt the heavy weight of his frenemies on his back, "URGH! Get off me!" Shadow struggled to get them off but it was no use.

"Ow…..where are we?" Knuckles asked in a dazed tone.

"I don't know" Sonic said.

"Everyone okay?" Amy asked them.

"Does this look like I'm okay to you?! Move your butts off me right now!" Shadow snarled. They got off as he says and he dusts off himself.

"Good thing the fangs I put in my mouth are not broken" Shadow said. Then suddenly the room lightens up and Eggman appeared on a screen.

"Greetings Team Sonic and Team Shadow! I got an idea of your fears so I will simply send them out for you. Let's see how you can handle them! Happy Halloween!" Eggman cackled and pressed the button for the simulation room that the gang is in changes to an interior of the haunted mansion.

"Alright let's spread out!" Sonic said.

He runs into one door and sees nothing inside, but water dripping above him.

"Oh no" Sonic's pupils shrunk in fear and the floor under him disappeared, he fell into a fish tank. He swims to the surface but could not hold his breath for long, forcing him to discard his suit for the weights sake.

"Must...overcome fear!" Sonic struggled. Then a shark fin appeared on the surface.

 **xxx**

Amy was in a room and then collides in something sticky and slimy. She tried to get off but couldn't.

"What is this?!" she said and keeps struggling. Then the floor disappeared and a giant spider appears.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Amy screamed and keeps struggling. But the spider came closer and closer.

 **xxx**

Tails was walking around the halls of the mansion, trying to find a way out of here but everywhere he went for the past 5 minutes was like a maze.

"I bet Eggman is using a trick somewhere. I need to find it!" Tails said and keeps looking. Then a thunder strikes and he screams in fear.

"AAAAHHHH! Calm yourself its fake but still!" Tails screamed, at the same time realizing its nothing but the thunder was too loud it made the fox kid scream and run in the halls.

 **xxx**

Knuckles was in the kitchen looking for something to eat but all he found in the fridge was empty.

"Ah man, I'm hungry!" He heard his stomach growl. He then turns to see grapes in a bowl, "Mmmm. Grapes" he was about to take them when it suddenly floated.

"What the? Get down here at once or I'll get angry!" He jumps after it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" a ghostly laugh was heard.

"Stoooop it! STOOP IT!" Knuckles screamed and wrecked the whole room to make the ghostly voiced stop. But it keeps going and it causes him to hold his head.

 **xxx**

Hex was inside an Egyptian chamber and heard groaning noises.

"Oh, no. Please don't tell me what I think it is" Hex shudders in fear.

"MUUUUARRRGH!" a mummy appeared and this made Hex back off in fear.

"No, stay away from me!" Hex screamed. But more mummies came and Hex was surrounded by them.

"HARGH!" Hex kicks one of the mummies in the face.

The mummy turned to show a robotic eye.

"Huh, they are robot mummies!"

 **xxx**

Sticks was running away from the Cross-Eyed-Moose and she was very scared for real, "AAAAHHHH! I'M CURSED AGAIN! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

The Cross-Eyed-Moose was now in front of her and it screams like a goat, "AAAAHHHH!"  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sticks screamed in horror.

She then takes out her boomerangs and throws them at the moose to cut off the antlers. But the moose's glare was still scary.

 **xxx**

Nebula was chased by a herd of zombies in a hallway and she blasts each who tried to get her but her energy blasts were too light since she's not thinking of something angry in her head to make her energy blasts more powerful.

"Crud! I can't think of something angry!" Nebula said.

Then one zombie punched her and she is send to the wall, but she managed to get her balance and gets up.

"Grrrr! THAT'S IT! NOW I'M MAD!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

 **xxx**

Sonic was able to beat the robot shark with his spin-dash move in the water. Though he doesn't know how to swim but his panic state only made him move in the water rather than trying to figure it out.

He then spin-dashes a hole in the water tank and got out panting and gasping for air.

"I need swim lessons now!" he sarcastically said and runs to help his buddies. He could hear Amy screaming in panic, "I'm coming for you Ames!"

 **xxx**

Amy was getting exhausted for bashing all the robotic spiders with her hammer but more of them keep coming.

"GET BACK YOU CREEPY BUTT-UGLY SPIDERS!" Amy screamed.

Then a robotic spider leaps on her head and she screamed as hell when it tries to bite her.

"GET OFF HER!" came Sonic's voice; he used his dashing move and breaks the spiders in two by his sharp quills.

Amy watched how Sonic destroyed them and even wraps some in their own sticky web made of string glue.

"Surprised?" Sonic asked his girlfriend.

"No, you saved me once again!" Amy hugged him gently.

"You're welcome Amy. But now where's Shads?" Sonic wondered.

 **xxx**

Shadow was in a Frankenstein-like laboratory where he looked around. Nothing seems to scare him and he scoffs in annoyance at this.

"Hmph! I don't fear anything, Doctor! Nice try!" Shadow shouted.

"Oh, yeah? Fear this!" Eggman activates some straps on the floor that cuffs Shadow's feet and hands, forcing him to lie on an operation table.

"Urgh! ARRGH!" Shadow tried to break free but no use, "I AM NOT AFRAID!" he tries to hide his fear and doesn't wanna admit it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" an animatronic mad scientist appeared with a chainsaw to scare him.

"NOOOOO! STOP!" Shadow screamed and struggled some more.

The animatronic keeps lowering the chainsaw up and down to scare Shadow some more and Shadow's pupils shrunk in fear and he moves his head aside from the chainsaw.

"I found your fear, Shadow! HAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman shouted from the speaker.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Shadow yelled and breaks one of the cuffs with his right hand. He then breaks his left hand and tears off the animatronics' arm.

"Stay back! You don't scare me!" Shadow stuttered in fear.

The animatronic tries to strike him with its remaining arm with the chainsaw but Shadow dodges it and struggles to get his feet free.

"WHOAAA!" he dodged one sweep that nearly cut his head off. Then he breaks off the cuffs on his feet and punches through the robot's head.

"Admit it Shadow! You are afraid!" Eggman shouted.

"NEVER!" Shadow yelled.

Then Shadow looks around for more danger in the room, "I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid! I AM NOT AFRAID!" Shadow said to himself repeatedly. But when he sees more robot scientists appear with many different weapons he gives up.

"Fine, I'm afraid...on the inside! But that doesn't mean I'm gonna feel like a coward!" his body radiate red aura, "AAAAAARGH!" he then rushed at the robots and destroyed them with an ease and threw one to the speakers. Then he breaks down a door and rushes to save his frenemies and his lover Nebula.

"Hang on, Nebula! I'm coming!" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

Nebula was now destroying most of the robot zombies but was getting exhausted by using too much energy.

"Too many zombie robots!" Nebula panted, "But I can't be tired right now!" she crushes one's head but the robot's body still functions and it punches Nebula in the gut hard. Three others grab her from behind and tried to strangle her as well.

"HAAGH! UAAAGH!" Nebula struggled for air.

Then the wall exploded and Shadow stood there, "I'LL SHOW YOU THE LIFE OF FEAR!" he shouted to the robots and knocks them off Nebula.

He tore them apart and then stomps on one that tries to escape his wrath. He threw another at the fireplace and it got burned offline.

"Shadow, thank you so much from facing my fear! They looked so real!" Nebula said.

"No worries, but don't ask what fear I faced" Shadow said.

"Just tell me, please. You can't hide it forever" Nebula said.

"I'm really afraid of maniac scientists with chainsaws" Shadow muttered.

"See, it is not bad" Nebula said.

"But it makes me so angry of that fear" Shadow said.

"I see, better not let the others know" Nebula said, running out from the room with Shadow to help the others. On the way they met Sonic and Amy, along with Tails who has escaped his maze, but shaking in fear.

"You're all okay?" Shadow asked them.

"Yeah. I think so" Sonic said, "Except being with a shark I lost my costume"

"Grrrr! Is that Doctor crazy?! He could've killed us!" Hex growled.

"But we're still alive" Amy said.

"True but that was not fun at all for scaring our butts off" Knuckles said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YA GOOD THIS TIME! BEST HALLOWEEN SCARE EVER!" Eggman shouted from the speaker and turns off the simulation to a white room. Eggman was at the glass window with the control panels.

"Fine, Egghead! You got us scared this time. But next year we'll give you something to scare you!" Sonic snarled.

"And what is that?" Eggman asked.

"You'll see" Sonic said. Knuckles cracks his fists and smashes the window, taking Eggman's candy and stuffs it into the doctor's mouth.

"MMPH!"

"This will keep your gloating laugh dead for hours!" Knuckles said.

 **xxx**

As soon as they got out of Eggman's lair, they look into their bags to see how much candy they got from the pumpkin trap a few hours ago.

"Come on, Shadow. Tell us what got you scared?" Sonic smirked.

"Shadow sighs, "Fine, its maniac scientists with chainsaws" he muttered.

"See, it was not so bad. I was afraid for sharks too" Sonic said.

"Whatever" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I told you that everyone has fears. Including you, Shadow" Amy said.

"Yes, but I defeated my fear though" Shadow smiled and looks in his candy bag and grabs a chocolate bar.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! THE CROSS-EYED-MOOSE IS BACK! I'M CURSED AGAIN!" Sticks points at the real Cross-Eyed-Moose.

"Sticks, calm down! It's just a normal moose with a…what's the eye disorder called?" Shadow said.

"Strabismus?" Tails said.

"Yes, that word" Shadow nodded.

"Ah, phew. Sorry for accusing you Moose" Sticks said. The Moose blinked in confusion and walks back into the forest. The group walked their back home with their candy.

But Shadow has other ideas for the Doctor and he smirked evilly.

* * *

Back at Eggman's lair, Eggman was brushing his teeth to get all the candy crums off his gums to prevent from getting sugar bacteria.

"Grrr! One of these days I'll show that blue rat who's scary" he said and finished brushing his teeth. All of a sudden, the lights went out and it was completely dark.

"Aah! Who turn out the lights?!" Eggman shrieked, "ORBOT! CUBOT! STOP MESSING WITH THE POWER SYSTEM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a creepy dark voice echoed in the lair and it spooked the doctor.

"AAAHH! WHO'S IN HERE?!" Eggman screamed.

"Look behind you, Doctor" Shadow's voice creeped up behind Eggman.

He turned around to see blood-stains on Shadow's mouth and eyes glowing red. Sharp fangs were shown from his upper lips.

"AAHH!" Eggman screamed but realizes that this is probably a trick or a prank, "Hmph! Is that supposed to scare me?!" he glared.

"Nope. This is!" Shadow spreads his arms out with his cape and morphs into a non-mobian bat, screeching like a real bat.

"AAAAHHHH…..uuuhhhh…" Eggman faints on the floor hard.

Shadow smirked and flies to the air vents to get out; flying in the air ducts and into the exit and flies back to the island to find Nebula's treehouse.

 **xxx**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nebula and Hex were laughing so hard they were lying on their backs on the floor. They saw the whole thing on TV of Shadow scaring the crap out of Eggman.

"Oh, my gosh! That was so hilarious!" Nebula laughed.

"Yeah. With my help it was scary! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hex laughed so hard.

Then Shadow appeared in his non-bat form but turned back to normal. He then removes his fake fangs that had magic in it that helped Shadow turn into a bat. He wipes off the fake blood stain that was actually ketchup with the napkin. And takes off the hidden camera recorder that looks like a Bluetooth headset from his ear.

"Thanks for the idea of scaring that Doctor. That was a sweet revenge" Shadow said to Hex.

"Yup. With my tricks it looks scary for real. Eggman is afraid of bats" Hex said.

"Yup. Man, I'm starting to like this thing" Shadow looking at the magic vampire fangs.

"You can keep them, Shadow. It's yours" Hex smiled.

"Thanks Hex. Nebula, you still like me even if I have one fear?" Shadow asked.

"Yes I do. You are still my fearless boyfriend after all" Nebula said.

"Thanks, Nebs" Shadow hugs her.

"Well, I gotta go. It's been fun. Happy Halloween, guys" Hex said and heads out the door and climbs down the ladder of Nebula's treehouse.

"Well Nebula. Happy Halloween to you" Shadow said.

"You too Shadow" Nebula said and kisses him.

The end

* * *

 **I don't know what Shadow's biggest fear is but I made it up. Everyone has fears you know. You can't deny yourself.**


End file.
